Emperor's New Clothes (canción de Panic! At The Disco)
|-|Traducción al español = I Bienvenido al fin de las eras El hielo se ha derretido de vuelta a la vida Ha terminado mi tiempo y ha funcionado mi sentencia Así que vísteme y mírame morir Si se siente bien, sabe bien Debe ser mio Dinastía decapitada Debes haber visto un fantasma esta noche Y si no lo sabías ya lo sabes... (Coro) Tendré de vuelta la corona Estoy todo vestido y desnudo Veo lo que es mío y lo tomo (Los que lo encuentran se lo quedan, los que lo pierden lloran) Oh, yeah La corona Tan cerca que la puedo saborear Veo lo que es mío y tomo (Los que lo encuentran se lo quedan, los que lo pierden lloran) Oh, yeah II Aduladores sobre sofás de terciopelo Mansiones de lujo, vino de la vendimia Soy mucho más que la realeza Arrebata tu cadena y desordena tus ojos Si se siente bien, sabe bien Debe ser mio Los héroes siempre son recordados Pero sabes que las leyendas nunca mueren Y si no lo sabías, ahora lo sabes (Coro) Tendré de vuelta la corona Estoy todo vestido y desnudo Veo lo que es mío y lo tomo (Los que lo encuentran se lo quedan, los que lo pierden lloran) Oh, yeah La corona Tan cerca que la puedo saborear Veo lo que es mío y tomo (Los que lo encuentran se lo quedan, los que lo pierden lloran) Oh, yeah III Reyes mortales reinan castillos Bienvenido a mi mundo de diversión Los mentirosos se asientan en las bases Prendemos el interruptor y los vemos correr Oh yeah, oh (Coro) (Los que lo encuentran se lo quedan, los que lo pierden lloran) Tendré de vuelta, vuelta, de vuelta, vuelta, la corona Estoy todo vestido y desnudo Veo lo que es mío y lo tomo (Los que lo encuentran se lo quedan, los que lo pierden lloran) Oh, yeah La corona Tan cerca que la puedo saborear Veo lo que es mío y tomo (Los que lo encuentran se lo quedan, los que lo pierden lloran) Oh, yeah |-|Letra en inglés = I Welcome to the end of eras Ice has melted back to life Done my time and served my sentence Dress me up and watch me die If it feels good, tastes good It must be mine Dynasty decapitated You just might see a ghost tonight And if you don't know, now you know (Chorus) I'm taking back the crown I'm all dressed up and naked I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers) Oh, yeah The crown... So close I can taste it I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers) Oh, yeah II Sycophants on velvet sofas Lavish mansions, vintage wine I am so much more than royal Snatch your chain and mace your eyes If it feels good, tastes good It must be mine Heroes always get remembered But you know legends never die And if you don't know, now you know (Chorus) I'm taking back the crown I'm all dressed up and naked I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers) Oh, yeah The crown So close I can taste it I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers) Oh, yeah III Mortal kings are ruling castles Welcome to my world of fun Liars settle into sockets Flip the switch and watch them run Oh, yeah, oh (Chorus) (Finders keepers, losers weepers) I'm taking back, back, taking back, back The crown I'm all dressed up and naked I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers) Oh, yeah The crown So close I can taste it I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers) Oh, yeah Categoría:Canciones en inglés